


Overprotective Sap

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU - day 4 Hogwarts





	Overprotective Sap

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief Percy Jackson excerpt for story purposes only quoted word for word from the book. Also I used a few original Harry Potter characters as well.

Lance hated school. No, that wasn’t true. He absolutely loved Hogwarts. What he hated was the Slytherin assholes who made it their mission to torment him day and night for the past five years. And apparently sixth year was not going to be any better, it didn’t matter that he was a prefect. He was leaving Arithmancy and heading to Transfiguration when Kinkade, Griffin, and some blond idiot that he only knew as Rolo surrounded him. He hadn’t been quick enough to sneak out of class before they caught up with him as they did every day. Just another turn and he would be close enough to class that he could evade the inevitable torment but today was not that day.

Griffin stuck out a foot and Lance immediately when face first onto the unforgiving stone floor. His books flew in every direction and a foot was pressed into his back, “Watch it mudblood.”

Lance was unable to do anything as Rolo picked up a text book and tore several pages from it. He was barely able to move when he felt a kick to his ribs and felt the crunch as either Ryan Kinkade or James Griffin managed to step on his hand.

Lance cried out and didn’t notice the sparks or the way Ryan, James and Rolo were all blasted away legs dancing wildly as someone managed to land a well-aimed Tarantallegra spell on all three of them.

At that moment Professor McGonagall strode down the hall, lips pressed tightly taking in the scene. Lance was struggling to sit up and gather his books when McGonagall spoke, “No dueling in the halls. Mr. Kogane was it you casting spells outside of the classroom?”

Lance looked up to see Keith Kogane leaning casually against the wall a smirk on his face, transfiguration text book in his hand and twirling his wand. “No professor. I was re-reading today’s assigned reading. I never said a word.”

Two students, Pidge and Hunk helped Lance gather his books and stand up while McGonagall gave Keith a knowing look, “No Mr. Kogane. I don’t believe you spoke at all.”

Lance winced as Hunk handed him his books, his ribs were a bit sore where he had been kicked. He looked at the three Slytherin students when McGonagall spoke again, “Five points from Slytherin for fighting in the halls.”

Griffin let out a shout of outrage, “But we weren’t the ones using wands.”

“Mr. Griffin you just lost ten points from Slytherin for talking back. You were fighting with fists and feet.”

Kinkade was just as outraged, “Ten?! That’s unfair.”

“Ten points _each_ Mr. Kinkade. Keep it up and I will make it twenty points each.”

Even Lance knew better than to open his mouth when Professor McGonagall started to lose her temper but apparently Slytherins had no self-preservation.  Rolo snorted and slapped a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it man, Professor Iverson will give us the points back.”

Lance watched as McGonagall’s nostrils flared. Hunk and Pidge ducked into the classroom and even Keith shrunk back next to Lance away from her line of sight. “Twenty points each and detention with me Saturday morning. One more outburst and it will be detention every Saturday that there is a Quidditch match. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a chorus of yes professors as the three Slytherins made their way down the hall for Potions.

McGonagall turned to face Lance, “Are you alright Mr. McClain?”

He was holding his hand that had been stepped on against his chest and his side ached something fierce, “No ma’am. I don’t think I am.”

She gave a curt nod, “Very well. Mr. Kogane please see to it that Mr. McClain gets to the hospital wing. And five points to Ravenclaw for not engaging and five points to Gryffindor.”

Keith looked shock, “For me?”

McGonagall gave him what looked like a smirk, “Yes Mr. Kogane. Five points for flawless execution of a non-verbal spell.”  


Keith shifted his book sack and wrapped an arm around Lance. They set off at a slow walk towards the hospital wing, “Are you ok?”

Lance sighed, “I’ve had worse.” Lance watched Keith’s face shift from concern to a scowl. He bumped Keith as they walked, “Hey it’s fine. Madam Pomfrey will have me fixed up in no time.”

“I should have met you after your class. They don’t mess with you when I’m there.”

Lance snorted, “What? You got a time-turner hidden in those robes of yours or have you finally learned to be in two places at once? You know our schedules don’t match up to make that possible.”

Keith glared at Lance, “They gave Granger a time-turner and she was only a third year.”

Lance laughed and immediately regretted it as his ribs throbbed at his actions, “Do you mean Hermione Granger? Best friends with Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter that defeated You Know Who fifteen years ago? You think you’re on the same level as her?”

Lance smiled fondly as Keith ducked his head, a small flush coloring his cheeks, “My marks are just as good as hers. And I would do it for you.”

This time it was Lance’s turn to blush but he couldn’t keep the fondness from his voice, “You’re such an overprotective sap.”

Lance couldn’t help the surge of warmth as Keith didn’t deny his protectiveness or his sappiness when it came to Lance.

When they finally made it to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey tutted about and complained of students that made it a habit of bullying. She made Lance settle into one of the beds and brought a dose of Skelegrow. He couldn’t help the face as she placed it in his hand, “Well go on. Those fingers won’t heal wit out it.”

Lance wrinkled his nose and chugged it in one go. There was no use in trying to sip it, he had too many broken bones from Quidditch to know it was best to just shoot it straight down. Keith handed him some water and helped him adjust his pillows so he would be comfortable.

Madam Pomfrey just glared at Keith, “I don’t expect you’ll be leaving anytime soon will you? Well as long as you’re quiet.”

Keith nodded and settled into the chair near Lance’s bed.  Lance watched as he rummaged in his bag for something, “What are you looking for?”

Keith kept his head down even after he found what he was looking for. Lance thought his nervousness was cute, “I thought you might want a distraction. You said you haven’t read Percy Jackson yet so if you want, I can read until you fall asleep. If that’s ok?”

Lance smiled, “I’d like that.” Keith leaned over and gave Lance a quick kiss on his cheek, “Ok.”

Keith opened his book and began reading, “Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood. If you’re reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.”  


Lance settled against his pillow facing Keith watching as he read. His voice was soft and melodic as he read and slowly lulled Lance to sleep.  



End file.
